Petit chat en vadrouille
by Softness
Summary: Esmée rencontre par pur hasard un petit chaton orphelin, blessé et perdu. Aussitôt, son instinct maternel reprend le dessus, et incite le bébé chat à s'approcher ...


**J**e me promenais tranquillement dans la forêt, illuminée cette nuit-là par une lune des plus éclatantes. Carlisle m'avait dit d'être discrète. Mais comment être discrète lorsque l'on a une peau marmoréenne qui semble luire faiblement sous la lumière blanche pâle de la pleine lune ? Bon, certes, au soleil, nous autres vampires brillons cent fois plus. Même. Heureusement que personne n'avait jamais l'idée saugrenue de venir se balader la nuit (ou le jour, de toute manière, c'est le même problème) dans ces régions mystiques et énigmatiques de la forêt.  
Je courais, donc, assez vite quand un froissement de feuilles me fit stopper net. Plus l'odeur de sang frais. Je sautais au-dessus d'une énième souche d'arbre (du bouleau, à en juger par sa couleur argentée) et me figeai, aux aguets. L'ouïe toute aiguisée, je tendis l'oreille. Le froissement venait par ici, accompagné d'une odeur proche de celle du puma ... Un chat ? Un ... lynx ? Même si ma nature me préservait de toute blessure grave, je n'aimais pas spécialement ces animaux agressifs. J'entendis aussi un battement de cœur lent, presque irrégulier ... Cela, c'était plutôt inquiétant.  
L'odeur féline était plus proche que jamais. Un petit miaulement me tétanisa. C'était pourtant juste un miaulement, triste et discret.  
Je compris alors que c'était un chat. Mais un chat sauvage ? Cela n'y ressemblait pas. Un chat perdu ? abandonné ? Peut-être ... Je ne savais pas. Mais je me dis qu'il valait mieux m'assoir, de façon à éviter de l'effrayer. De toute manière, l'animal ne m'approcherait pas les animaux nous détestaient et notre odeur les révulsaient. Mais ... il semblait en difficulté – à en juger par son souffle lent, le sang et son pas irrégulier. Je devais l'aider ; essayer au moins !  
_Non, Esmée, n'y va pas ..._ murmurait ma conscience  
_Mais si ! Au contraire, va l'aider !_ protestait mon cœur avec véhémence.  
Je soupirai, exaspérée. Que c'était pratique d'avoir deux envies, et de ne pas savoir laquelle satisfaire !  
_De toute façon, il va mourir ... _pensai-je. _Que ce soit parce que je le fasse fuir loin d'ici malgré sa patte blessée, ou parce qu'il va perdre tout son sang. Je dois l'aider._  
J'eus l'impression que ma conscience boudait. Curieux, non ? Mon cœur semblait battre à nouveau la chamade.  
C'est alors qu'un adorable chaton fit son apparition.

Il me tira de mes pensées en culbutant dans la clairière, ses pattes fines ne pouvant apparemment plus le porter. Inquiète, je m'avançai. Il ne recula pas d'un poil, se contentant de m'observer avec curiosité. Il lâcha un _miaou ?_ intrigué et s'assit au sol. Il avait un pelage bicolore - noir et blanc, ce qui faisait que la lune se reflétait sur ses tâches blanches et argentait son poil -, et deux grands yeux couleur myosotis brillant de curiosité. Je remarquai aussi que ses oreilles étaient adorablement pelucheuses.  
Mon instinct maternel refit surface immédiatement, devant ce chaton visiblement en difficulté. Je n'eus alors plus qu'une seule envie : l'aider coûte que coûte. Le bébé chat ne semblait pas être effrayé en fait, il semblait même posséder une telle curiosité qu'elle le poussait vers moi.

**- Coucou toi, murmurai-je doucement. Viens, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ...**

Je m'accroupis face à lui et tendit prudemment une main. Le chaton clopina tant bien que mal vers moi, et renifla un moment mes doigts, avant de ... les lécher. Je sentis une larme inexistante picoter mes yeux devant la confiance que m'offrait ce petit être fragile et abandonné.  
Il poussa un adorable _miou ?_ curieux et monta sur ma main. J'évaluai aussitôt son âge à trois ou quatre semaines. Soit moins d'un mois. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve blessé et seul dans cette immense forêt ? Ou pire : qu'était-il advenu de sa mère ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait abandonné, petit chat de santé fragile et probablement le petit dernier de sa lourde portée ? Ou est-ce qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu le nourrir ? Toutes ces questions troublantes, malheureusement sans réponses, me trottaient dans la tê chaton ne remuait plus beaucoup, et l'urgence de la situation m'apparut brutalement. Alors, avec la douceur d'une mère, je le prit dans mes bras, et il se blottit contre mon sein, petite boule de poil pelucheuse. Tendrement, je me mis à fredonner une chanson, très douce, destinée à l'apaiser. Cela fonctionna. A peine deux minutes plus tard, mon nouvel ami ronronnait dans son sommeil, faisant du même coup vibrer mon corps, du fait de la répercussion de sa respiration désormais plus régulière. Je ne voulais pas courir, de peur de malmener ses blessures déjà bien infectées. Il ne bougeait plus, tout à fait rassuré et en confiance. Quelque chose chez ce chaton me rappela Carlisle. Oui, Carlisle, ce qui peut paraître curieux.  
Pas pour moi.  
Pour moi, ils se ressemblaient du fait de leur curiosité. Elle ne connaissait aucune limite. Le petit chat s'intéressait beaucoup à moi, une créature toute nouvelle et mon mari était désireux de connaître toutes les nouvelles inventions concernant notre monde.  
La dure réalité se chargea de me ramener au présent.  
Devant moi, une grande clairière s 'étendait. Et, au centre de cette clairière, une odeur de sang régnait. Je n'avais pas soif, aussi me fut-il extrêmement facile de résister à cette énorme quantité d'hémoglobine. Je m'approchai, et mon cœur se serra. Je venais de trouver la mère du chaton. Morte, éviscérée, le ventre à demi-ouvert.  
Ecoeurée, je détournai le regard et le fixai sur mon chaton endormi. Je ne désirais pas qu'il voit cela. Il aurait certainement beaucoup de peine (les chats étaient considérés comme des animaux assez indépendants mais, au sein d'une même famille, ils étaient très attachés les uns aux autres ...). Mais _qui _avait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? un braconnier ? un autre animal dont les odeurs des adorables boules de poils auraient éveillé l'appétit ? Peut-être ... Nous ne le saurions jamais.  
J'allai tourner les talons, quand ...

**- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?**

Jasper. Et Edward.

Super ! Voilà qu'ils débarquaient alors que je comptai m'en aller pour éviter à mon chaton – en ce moment paisiblement endormi contre ma poitrine – de se réveiller et d'entrevoir la chose affreuse qui était arrivée.  
D'un coup, sa remarque fit mouche. Furieuse et exaspérée, je fusillais mon fils du regard. Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ?

**- Je te demande pardon ?** grondai-je en serrant le chaton contre moi, acerbe et protectrice à la fois.  
**- Du calme, maman**, intervint alors Edward, **il ne pouvait pas savoir.**

Je me détendis. Edward, lui, venait de comprendre. Il devait avoir lu dans mes pensées ...

**- Oui**, admis-je, **désolée, Jazz, mon instinct maternel à un peu tendance à l'emporter.**  
**-** **Euh ... j'ai loupé un épisode ?**  
**- Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, une fois avec les autres.**

Nous repartîmes en courant, cette fois. Jasper fronça les sourcils en découvrant mon protégé, lové contre ma poitrine mais il ne posa cependant pas de questions, interrogeant son frère du regard. Celui-ci lui fit un signe apaisant, laissant entendre que j'expliquerai tout en temps voulu.  
_Quelle chance pour lui que je sois venue me balader ce soir_, pensai-je.  
Edward opina avec une absolue conviction.

Je m'arrêtai devant la maison, illuminée par des lampes dans les grands arbres de l'allée. C'était ainsi qu'Alice aimait décorer ses environs... Un peu lumineux, à mon goût, peut-être, mais je m'en accommodai plutôt bien. J'aurai cependant préféré que tous ces lumignons soient éteints, histoire d'éviter de troubler le sommeil du chaton. Celui-ci ne semblait pourtant pas s'en formaliser et continuait de ronfloter paresseusement dans mes bras. Comme j'arrivai devant chez moi, Alice sauta de la fenêtre du haut et atterrit pile devant moi.

**- Oh**, s'attendrit-elle, **comme il est mignon ! Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Il faudra sûrement lui trouver un petit endroit où dormir. Est-ce que je peux le prendre ? Quoique non, cela risquerait de le réveiller. Et sinon, il est abandonné ? Ou est-ce que tu as pu retrouver sa mère ? Quelle idiote ! Bien sûr que tu as découvert sa mère : je l'ai vu !**

Ce qui était bien avec Alice, c'était qu'elle se posait les questions et qu'elle y répondait elle-même. Ainsi, nous n'avions qu'a patienter tranquillement qu'elle ait terminé son monologue. Enfin, nous pûmes rentrer à l'intérieur. Comme je m'y attendais, toute la famille était réunie dans le living-room. Carlisle vint aussitôt vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Edward et Jasper rejoignirent, accompagnés d'Alice, le fond de la pièce, où se trouvaient les fauteuils et le sofa. Rosalie et Emmett étaient enlacés près de la baie vitrée. Renesmée était avec Jacob, installée sur ses genoux, et papotait avec lui. Dés qu'elle m'aperçut, j'eus droit à son si particulier sourire enfantin.

- **Oh**, s'émerveilla-t-elle, **un chaton ? Il est adorable !**  
- **Oui, mais il ne faut pas le réveiller,** intervint son père.  
- **Bien sûr que non !** approuva gravement Nessie.  
- **Il dort depuis bientôt une heure**, déclarai-je.  
**- Il n'as pas eu peur de toi ?** s'enquit Carlisle, tout en posant un regard curieux sur le chaton.  
**- Non, mais il est blessé. Tu ne peux rien faire ?** demandai-je, inquiète de la santé du petit chat.  
**- Esmée**, hésita Carlisle, **je ne suis pas vétérinaire ... Mais je pense pouvoir au moins l'examiner. Il faudrait que tu me le donnes. Il n'aura pas peur ?**  
**- Je ne pense pas, tiens, prend-le.**

Sur ses entrefaites, il prit le chaton dans ses bras, très délicatement, et le monta à l'étage. Je l'y suivis, alors que mes enfants et Jacob restaient en bas, projetant une amusante partie de chasse prévue pour le lendemain soir. Jake haussa les épaules et me lança un clin d'oeil résigné, que j'entrevis alors que je commençait à monter. Je lui retournais un sourire timide. (J'avais encore un peu de mal à m'habituer à ses gestes d'affection envers nous.)  
Carlisle referma la porte de son bureau derrière nous, écoutant un moment les conversations enthousiastes de notre petite famille. Il m'adressa ensuite un sourire entendu, auquel je répondis par un clin d'œil malicieux. Il allongea ensuite mon petit protégé sur son grand bureau de bois sombre, et entreprit de le réveiller doucement. Il pansa rapidement sa patte blessée, ainsi que ses nombreuses écorchures.  
Je souris quand le chaton bailla. Ses quenottes blanches se dévoilèrent, toutes petites à côté de ses longues moustaches.

**- Je te reconnaît bien, là ...** sourit Carlisle.  
**- Pourquoi ?**  
**- Il n'y a que toi pour recueillir un chaton tombé d'on ne sait trop où. Je reconnais bien ma Esmée si douce et maternelle !**  
**- Rosalie ou Bella, ou même Alice en aurait certainement fait autant**, protestai-je, gênée du compliment.

J'étais toujours comme ça. Les compliments me gênaient tout le temps. Heureusement que je ne pouvais plus rougir...

**- Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose, alors ?** demandai-je, tuant ses compliments dans l'œuf.  
**- Bien sûr, chérie**, acquiesça-t-il.

Puis il vint m'enlacer, déplaçant mes boucles caramel de façon à avoir accès à mon oreille. Il murmura :

**- Il va s'en sortir, n'ai pas peur.**  
**- Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai confiance en toi.**

Il rigola doucement, contemplant le chaton qui nous regardait fixement, son petit museau curieux tout frémissant. Sa patte cassée l'empêchait de bouger, sauf en boitant, mais il miaula pour m'appeler. Je compris immédiatement et m'avançais vers le bureau, sous le regard attendri de mon Carlisle, pour prendre le chaton dans mes bras.

**- Il t'adore**, remarqua Carlisle en s'approchant lui aussi  
**- Je suis sûre qu'il t'aimera aussi**, rétorquai-je en me tournant vers lui.  
**- Un bébé chat dans les bras d'une vampire, sourit-il.  
- Oui, et alors ?  
- Rien. C'est adorable, c'est tout.**  
**- Tu sais combien j'aime les enfants**, plaisantai-je.

A ces mots, il me sourit tendrement et caressa le chaton d'une main douce. Le nouveau membre de notre famille (car j'avais bien décidé de l'y intégrer !) ronronna de contentement. Carlisle m'enlaça, et je posai ma tête contre son épaule. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour embrasser mon cou, me chatouillant. Je me tortillais pour lui échapper, secouée par des rires.

**- Et si on descendait ?** proposa ensuite mon cher et tendre.  
**- Bonne idée**, approuvai-je, sans le penser vraiment.

Un petit moment à tous les deux m'aurait bien convenu...

_1 mois plus tard_

J'étais adossée contre Carlisle, et il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Les enfants étaient restés à Forks, pendant que mon mari et moi étions partis en France, en vacances. Naturellement, Woody (je l'avais appelé comme cela parce que ses éternuements ressemblaient fichtrement au rire de Woody Woodpecker, en moins sots ... et parce que son passe-temps favori était de ronger le bois avec se dents, ce qui m'horripilait car cela les abîmaient) nous accompagnait. Carlisle avait beaucoup rit quand je lui avait annoncé mes motivations un peu spéciales.

**- Où est Woody ? **demandai-je.  
**- Quelque part dans les tournesols**, me renseigna Carlisle.

Effectivement, notre petit bébé chat à tous les deux sortit en gambadant des tournesols, mastiquant joyeusement l'une de ces pauvres fleurs.

**- Woody ...** soupirai-je.

La chaton s'assit au sol, sa fleur pendouillant lamentablement entre les mâchoires. Il me regarda un moment, puis poussa un miaulement étouffé. Il continua de mâchouiller ce pauvre tournesol. Le pire, c'était qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux en faisant cela.

**- Il te provoque**, pouffa Carlisle.  
**- J'avais pas remarqué !** râlai-je, **après le bois, il va**_** aussi **_**nous bouffer les fleurs ?**

Carlisle rit doucement. Nous entendîmes un froissement nous indiquant que Woody était reparti à la chasse au tournesols... Je me calais confortablement contre le torse de mon mari, et fermais les yeux. Je sentis immédiatement les lèvres de Carlisle se loger contre ma joue, les frôlant d'un tendre baiser. Je souris, toujours les yeux fermés. Les lèvres de Carlisle plongèrent vers mon cou, tandis que ses mains caressaient mon ventre. Il grommela contre ma robe, qui l'empêchait de continuer ses caresses contre mes reins. J'éclatais de rire et rouvris les paupières. Ses beaux yeux dorés scintillaient juste devant moi, et un sourire joueur s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Il passa au-dessus de moi, m'embrassant passionnément.  
_Eh ben, heureusement que personne ne vient jamais par ici !_ songeai-je, ravie de ce moment de tendresse.

Personne ?

- _Miaou_.

Ou pas.

Carlisle grogna et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il soupira d'envie en me regardant, moi, créature de son désir. Je retins un rire et bougeai pour me placer sur un coude, provoquant l'étincelle que j'espérais entrevoir dans ses prunelles. Woody se planta ostensiblement devant moi, une nouvelle fleur entre les dents. Il feula quand j'essayais de la lui enlever. Carlisle pouffa de rire et se rapprocha.  
Le duel fut assez remarquable. Woody et Carlisle s'affrontaient du regard. Le chaton mastiquant énergiquement son tournesol (paix à son âme ...), Carlisle avançant chaque fois un peu plus la main vers lui. Un méchant fou-rire menaçant de déborder monta en moi.  
Woddy cessa de mâchouiller son pauvre tournesol, et fixa les doigts de Carlisle. Il recula mais buta contre mon ventre, miaulant de surprise. D'une poussée encourageante, je le rapprochais de Carlisle, lequel avait un demi-sourire joueur sur le visage. Soudain, Woody bondit et attaqua férocement la main de Carlisle, qui n'en souffrit pas autre mesure. Mon mari éclata de rire et un gloussement me secoua. Mais Woody semblait bien décider à garder sa maman pour lui ce jour-là, et ne lâchait pas prise ...  
Carlisle me lança un regard suppliant.

**- Je vais vraiment devoir attendre ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

Je lui lançais pour toute réponse un sourire entendu.


End file.
